random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Sick Day
"Sick Day" is the twenty-fourth episode of the first season of The Bunkest. Synopsis The Bunkmates (except for Madi Shinx's Pokemon) are sick, and Madi Shinx's Pokemon need to take care of them. Transcript Narrator: Ah, morning time in the Bunkest--whoa, dear Nellie! (Cut to outside of the bathroom. Jasmine is throwing up in the bathroom.) Jasmine: I feel so sick. Pixel: Mr. Stark, I don't feel so good... (Canned laughter) Madi: '''I know, Pixel, I don't feel good either. (Madi covers her mouth and runs to the bathroom, then throws up.) '''Prof. Wright: Egad! No one feels good, not even me! (Papa John throws up on Prof. Wright's feet.) Prof. Wright: And even Papa John's sick, too! (cut to: Madi is sluggishly moving towards her bed.) Madi: We all feel like we're slowly dying, and there's no one to care of us. (Madi looks towards the PC.) Madi: That's it! My Pokemon will take care of us! (Charlie, Hugo, Froabble, Sammy, Sally, Reg, Goodra, Pinch, Azul, Harold, Aldrea, and the seven Shieldon standing in front of Madi) Madi: Listen. Our fate is in your hands now. You decide who lives and who dies, and for all of our sakes, I hope you decide that everyone lives. (The Pokemon stare blankly ahead) Madi: You guys gotta take care of us. Cause we're all sick. (The Pokemon look like they understand now) Moon Snail: Can someone bring me an ice pack? I feel like I'm on fire over here. Sally: Walrein! Madi: I think Sally's gonna cool you down, Moon, since she's an Ice-type! And I need a bowl, since I feel like I'm gonna hurl! (Harold hands Madi a large bowl. Madi vomits in it and then hands it back to him.) Harold: (clearly disgusted) Infernape... Madi: I know, but you need to clean it up and hand it back to me. (Harold give the bowl to Froabble, and she cleains it up by spraying it with water.) Froabble: (handing the bowl to Madi) Greninja. Madi: Thanks, Fro. I appreciate that. Pixel: Papa John threw up! (Ace runs to the bathroom and hurls) (Bob trudges out of their room to where everyone else is) Bob: Papa John's not the only one who had to throw up...GOD my head. Ace: (from the bathroom) I HATE THIS. HOW DID THIS EVEN- OH GOD- (they're hurling again) Madi: Oh, no! What a disaster! Pixel: Can someone clean up Papa John's puke? (Madi sends Aldrea to where Papa John is.) Madi: Go, Aldrea. Aldrea: Torterra! (Cleans the puke) Madi: Thanks, Aldrea. (Aldrea nods.) Moon Snail: Ugh... I need to go to the bathroom, but I can't even struggle to move there... Madi: Okay. (Sends out Molly near Moon Snail) Molly can you carry him over to the bathroom? Molly: Lapras! (Picks up Moon Snail and places him on her shell, then moves him to the bathroom) Moon Snail: Thank you... (Pushes himself to the bathroom) Madi: Ugh.. I don't feel so well...(collaspes as if she had dropped dead.) (The other Pokemon turn at their fallen trainer.) Molly: Lapras! Lapras, Lap! (The other Pokemon become depressed and put flowers on her bed, resembling a funeral. Madi later wakes up, shocking the Pokemon.) Madi: Guys, that was not necessary! This was about as awkward as the time Toge fell in love with Barry's Heracross. (Cutaway shot of Toge and Heracross fighting.) Madi: Toge, Metronome! (Toge waves his finger, letting him use the move Attract on Heracross, causing the latter to fall in love. Heracross jumps into Toge's back, and the two ride off in the sunset. Madi and Barry look shocked.) (Cut back to the Bunkest.) (Cuts to Pixel's room. They are in bed sneezing like there's no tomorrow while watching TV. After sneezing a bit, Pixel weakly laughs uncontrollably and claps their hands.) Pixel: Ha! This is golden! ''My throat totally doesn't hurt from laughing so much! (cut to: Madi is weakly knocking the bathroom door.) Madi: Hey, I need to go to the bathroom, so can you hurry up? (Someone in the bathroom is vomiting.) '???: Walrein... '''Madi: Sally? You caught the flu too? Sally: Walrien, wal! Madi: I know you're throwing up, but I also need the toilet, so hurry up and don't make me break down this down and force you out! (Inside the bathroom, Sally is about to leave, and weakly flops towards the door.) Sally: Walrein, wal. Madi: Never mind. Can someone get a mop? (cut to Moon Snail in bed) Moon Snail: Ugh... (Clenches his stomach) Oh god! Someone get me a bucket! (The only one close by is Waldo, who's also sick now) Moon Snail: Oh no... HRRK! (Vomits on the floor) Flametail: Are you okay!? You sound like you're drowning! Moon Snail: No... ugh... I was just vomiting... Flametail: Okay... Just wanted to make sure you're safe... Moon Snail: Thank you... Next Episode Preview (Papa John, with her pet translation collar, come on screen) Papa John: Hey guys, I can talk now! Dexter gave me this really neat collar you can see more in the next adventure, "Chatty Catty"! Can't wait to talk even more then I am right now! Category:The Bunkest Category:The Bunkest Episodes Category:The Bunkest Season 1